


Break down my walls

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Discussion of sexual acts, F/M, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: Reader decides to come out to her boyfriend, Bucky.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers former relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Break down my walls

**Author's Note:**

> this popped into my head and I decided to write it real quick. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It took you a while to see yourself as a bisexual woman. Growing up, you didn’t understand attraction not one bit. You see, all of your friends had crushes on boys and you felt nothing. You didn't find them attractive like they did but because of compulsory heterosexuality you told them that you did and you pretended. You dreaded the fact that you were different and didn’t understand why you were so fixated in the female characters of movies and shows. 

It took you a while to finally find a guy attractive and when you did you were so happy because maybe you weren’t different after all. You couldn’t be different if you found guys attractive, right? Yeah, you could. 

You grew up basically in denial. That's what happens when you grow up in a Christian household. You were scared all the time. Afraid that one misstep from you will make everything break. 

Since you found boys attractive you fixated on that and pushed the other part of yourself away. Your friends still figured there was something different about you though, because you kept talking about female characters in tv shows but they figured that you would come out when you wanted to do it and in your own time. 

In college, talking to a bisexual friend, was when you finally thought back to all of your youth and thought “Ok, maybe I’m bisexual?”. And that was when you started to really think about it and your process of self acceptance started to happen gradually. You started to understand why you talked so much about Katherine Beckett from Castle, or how you found Catherine Zeta Jones in The mask of Zorro and Rachel Weiz in The Mummy so beautiful. You thought back to how your first experiences with being aroused were looking at women in magazines and how at a young age you knew that was "wrong". You realized why you were so vocal about the LGBTQ+ community when no one else was. Sure, they were allies but they weren't as invested as you and you couldn't understand why. A lot or things suddenly started to make sense. And you became afraid again. 

It took a lot of self acceptance to get where you are right now. 

Along the way, you met Bucky. Bucky was the love of your life, there was no denying that. And Bucky happened to identify as a man, so for a long time you thought that it wasn't important to tell him about your sexual orientation. But as your relationship grew and blossomed, you felt like you weren't being honest with him and you were holding yourself back. And Bucky didn't deserve being kept in the dark. 

You see, now you accepted yourself fully. But those same awful thoughts from your past came back when you decided to tell him. What if he dumped you? What if he was disgusted by you? Bucky was from another era entirely and even though you knew in your heart that he was not homophobic, you were still afraid of his reaction. A lot of people were biphobic even if they said that they were not, sometimes even if they were part of the queer community. They thought that bi people were just confused or that they shouldn't be part of the community if they were in a straight relationship. So afraid nonetheless you were. 

That day you invited Bucky over to your apartment with dread in your heart. You made his favorite food as you were planning to tell him over dinner. 

Soon the door was opening, since he had the key, and you inhaled deeply before turning around to greet him. He looked gorgeous. He always did. His hair was tied in a half bun and he was wearing the leather jacket that you had given him a few months back on his birthday. He smiled when he saw you and you couldn't help but smile back. 

"Hello doll." He said charmingly as he walked towards you and leaned down to place a soft kiss on your lips. You melted every time he kissed you. 

"Hi." You whispered back against his lips. 

You two talked for a while about your respective days before making your way to the dining room. 

"Wow." Bucky exclaimed in delight. "My favorite! What's the special occasion?" 

"No special occasion." You said. "This is just to show you how much I love you." You answered truthfully. 

He smiled at you and you admired how his eyes crinkled when he was happy. "I love you too." He said and you sighed, hoping that his feelings would remain the same after you told him. 

You two sat down and started to eat. Bucky complimented your cooking and you graciously accepted. 

"So…" You started after having gathered your wits. "There's a special reason why I invited you over today."

"Huh?" He asked absentmindedly as he cut down on his steak. 

"Yeah, I wanted to talk with you." You said and that gathered his attention, making him look up at you with a frown in his forehead. He had picked up on your nervous tone of voice. 

"What about?" He asked, putting his cutlery down and giving you his full attention. 

Here it was. All or nothing. "I want to start by saying that I love you very much but I have something to tell you. And I'm not sure how you'll react but it's something that you need to know." He was looking at you half in apprehension and half in confusion, so you kept talking. "I'm bisexual, Bucky." You said, exhaling all the air in your lungs as you waited for his reaction. 

"Oh. That was it?" He asked with relief in his tone of voice. "First of all thank you for telling me, love. I love you and support you. But we did not need all this drama, I thought something terrible had happened." He picked up his cutlery again. 

"So… You're ok with it?" You asked, feeling like your adrenaline had dropped significantly. 

"Why wouldn't I? I'm bi too." He said casually and you felt your jaw dropping.

"You are?" You asked and he looked at you with a raised eyebrow. 

"Wait, you didn't know?" He asked. 

"No! You never told me!" 

"Of course I did. Remember when I told you about how Steve and I lived together for a while?" 

"You're best friends!" 

"Yeah but remember that tale I told you about our bed breaking one evening and how we had to have a sleepover in our living room for four months?" 

"I just thought you guys were piss poor." You said and he laughed. 

"We were but we were also super queer." 

"Well, a lot of your stories make more sense now." You said and he smiled. 

You two start eating again, this time more lightheartedly until a question pops into your head 

"Wait, does that mean that you might be open to the idea of getting pegged?" 

Bucky threw his head back and laughed hard for a moment. 

"I'm serious, Buck." You say but you're smiling too. 

He looks at you with a cocky smirk and you shiver. "Well, I wouldn't say no." He says with a little wink. 

"Good to know." You say, grabbing your phone so you can search for strap ons. "Have I told you that I love you today?" You say and he chuckles.

"A few times." He says. "But I'll never get tired of hearing it." You smile at him and grabs his hand on the table. 

"Me neither."


End file.
